Afterboom
by acenotmary
Summary: College. It arrived, and it came with a bang. Whoever said college was easy..lied. Whoever said ex boyfriends were really gone..lied. And whoever said pranks were fun..lied. Hard work, ex boyfriends, and prank wars. Sophie..Sequel to Kill Me Now
1. It All Begins

**Afterboom**

_Gilmore Girls_

A/N: here it is! Finally! I know! Lol. Ok, so this took me so long to get out because of the new things I started, and because it took me a while to think up the plot line. The name of this story is the title of a season 4 episode. This story is kinda like the Afterboom of Kill Me Now, so that's why I picked it. Ok, anyway...without further ado... I give you, the sequel to Kill Me Now...Afterboom...

**Summary:** College. It arrived, and it came with a bang. Whoever said college was easy...lied. Whoever said ex boyfriends were really gone...lied. And whoever said pranks were fun...lied. Hard work, ex boyfriends, and prank wars. This could get interesting...RoganSophie.

Disclaimer: My sixth story, and I still own nothing.

**---**

**Chapter 1: It All Begins**

"What are you doing here?" Rory Gilmore asked when she opened the door to her Yale dorm room.

"What? I can't come see my only daughter?" Lorelai asked in mock offense.

"You can, but you have Charlie with you. You must want something, and I think it's babysitting." she said as she stepped aside so her mother and baby brother could come in.

"Ok, fine! You caught me. Luke wants to take me out tonight, just the two of us, and no one in Stars Hollow can babysit my precious little baby!" Lorelai said. "I really don't wanna take him to mom and dad's so, please Rory, please babysit your adorable little brother." Lorelai asked with a pout as she held the baby up in front of her face.

Rory looked at her adorable little brother as he let out a little baby laugh. And stretched his arms out for her to hold him. Rory took Charlie from her mother and kissed his head. "Of course I'll watch him." she said. "I love spending time with the cutest boy ever." she said as she gave Charlie and Eskimo kiss. He let out another little laugh as he put his little baby arms around Rory's neck.

"I thought I was the cutest boy ever." Logan said as he came into the dorm. He gave Rory and quick kiss and then turned towards Lorelai. "Hey Lorelai. What's up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just getting Rory to watch Charlie tonight. Luke and I are going out." she said.

"Cool." he said. "Have a good time. We'll watch Charlie, won't we Ace?" he asked.

"Yep. Go have fun mom. I know you and Luke haven't been together alone too much since Charlie was born."

"Alright sweets. Here's his bag." Lorelai said, setting his diaper bag on the chair. "Call me if you have any questions, or if something happens."

"Ok, but nothing's going to happen. We're gonna have fun, aren't we Charlie?" Rory asked as he kissed his head. He let out a little noise before resting his head on her shoulder. "We'll be fine mom. Go have fun."

"Ok. Bye sweets. Bye buddy." she said, kissing her baby's head. "Bye Logan." she said before turning and leaving.

"So, want me to order food?" Logan asked.

"That would be great." Rory said before kissing him. "Get pizza." she said.

He nodded and went to order. She took the baby over to the couch and sat down. She rubbed the baby's back until he fell asleep. A few minutes later, Logan came back over.

"Should be here in about half an hour." he said as he sat down next to her.

"Ok." she said, leaning into him, Charlie lying in her lap. He kissed her head and put his arm around her.

"So, you never answered my question." he said.

"Which one?" she asked.

"I thought I was the cutest boy ever, Ace." he said. "Aren't I?" he asked with a small pout.

"Aww, of course you are." she said before kissing him.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" he asked.

"We can have movie night with Charlie." she said.

"His first Yale movie night." Logan said. "Let's do that. You want me to call everyone?" he asked.

"No, let's just have you and me and him tonight." she said.

"Sounds good." he said.

A while later, there was a knock on the door so Logan got up to answer it. He paid for the pizza and then brought it over and set it on the coffee table. Rory had started Willy Wonka. He sat back down next to her and opened the pizza. Rory grabbed a piece and ate it before getting a bottle out to feed Charlie.

Logan watched his girlfriend with her brother. She would be a great mother some day. After she fed the baby she burped him and an hour later she went to change his diaper.

By the time the movie was over, Lorelai had returned to pick Charlie up and leave the two teens alone.

"That was fun." Rory said. "I think Charlie had a good time."

"Yeah." Logan said. "Even though he probably won't remember it."

"Hey! Everyone remembers our movie nights, no matter what age!" she said.

He laughed. "Sure they do." he said before kissing her. "So, wanna hit the pub now?"

"Yeah, let's go." she said, grabbing his hand and heading out the door.

When they got there, they saw Finn, Colin, Steph, and Paris.

"Hey guys." Rory said as she sat next to Paris and Logan sat next to her.

"Hey love!" Finn slurred, already drunk.

"Hey girlie. We tried calling you but no one answered." she said.

"My cell phone died." Rory said. "Plus we were babysitting Charlie. Mom just came an got him a half hour ago. She and Luke went out tonight by themselves."

"That's nice." Steph said. "They deserve a little alone time. But are you sure they actually went out?" Steph asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Ew, Steph. Dirty." Rory said. Everyone laughed.

"So, is everyone excited for classes to start tomorrow?" Paris asked.

"I am." Rory said.

"I'm not." everyone else said.

"Oh, come on!" Rory said. "Classes are going to be so fun." she said.

"Maybe for you, love." Finn said. "But I can't have any alcohol. That's no fun." Finn said with a pout.

"Yes, but you can have it right after class Finn." Paris said, rubbing his back.

"I guess." he said with a sigh.

"Come on. Let's dance." Steph said, grabbing Colin's hand.

"What! Steph no. I don't dance." Colin complained as she dragged him out on the floor.

"Wanna dance Ace?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, let's go." she said, standing up.

Paris and Finn joined them and they all took turns dancing together before heading back to the dorms, everyone sober except Finn.

"Well that was a fun night." Logan said once they got back to the dorm Rory was sharing with Paris and Steph.

"Yeah, it was." she said as she laid down on her bed.

"Tired Ace?" Logan asked as he laid down next to her.

Mhmm." she mumbled into her pillow.

Logan let out a small laugh before kissing her temple. "Go to sleep Ace." he whispered in her ear. "You wanna be rested for classes tomorrow."

"Mhmm." she said again.

He laughed again before pulling her into his arms and falling asleep.

---

A/N: ok, so not a very long start and a tad boring, but it's just the beginning. I think that this is probably not going to be extremely long. I don't have as many ideas for this. I will however be adding Jess again at some point because he adds great drama, and I'm thinking a prank war at some point too. Lol. I would actually really like some suggestions for drama plots and other things you guys wanna see. I can always work off of your ideas! Lol. So, please review, and tell me what you think. Give me ideas! Thanks! Review. :)


	2. You Certainly Aren’t A Plain Jane

A/N: hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I love the response I'm getting to this story! So, I had a few suggestions for drama plots, and I might take some of those and work off of them. I might change them up a little, but the basic premise would be the same. So, thanks so much for the reviews! Please, read and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

**Chapter 2:** **You Certainly Aren't A Plain Jane**

The alarm clock sounded at nine o'clock the next morning. Rory groaned and swatted at it. She was still half asleep.

"Ugh..." she groaned. "Turn it off." she mumbled into her pillow.

"It's closer to you." Logan said.

"No it's not." she argued.

"It's on the night stand next to you." Logan said.

"Are you seriously trying to argue with me before I've had coffee?" Rory asked.

"Are you going to turn off the alarm?" Logan shot back.

"I need coffee Logan." she said.

He grumbled something and got out of bed to go get her coffee. She smiled as she sat up and watched him exit the room. She had got her way. She turned the alarm off before lying down again. He came back with coffee two minutes later.

"Here's your coffee." he grumbled before getting back into bed.

"Thank you." she said before taking a sip. She smiled and sighed as she gulped down the elixir of life.

"Your welcome." he said. "What time is your first class?" he asked.

"Uh, eleven." she said.

"Ok. I gotta go. See you later Ace. Love you." he said before kissing her and leaving.

'_That was weird.' _Rory thought. '_He left so suddenly. What's he planning?'_

---

Logan was indeed planning something. It would be the biggest prank he ever pulled off. Bigger than the one in fist grade when he glued the sleeping teachers toupee to his head, and bigger then the one that involved his father. Yes, this prank would certainly make him known around campus. It would start out the college experience with a bang. He just hoped Rory wouldn't be too mad.

---

After getting ready and having more coffee, Rory grabbed her bag and headed out to her first class. She bought a coffee from the cart outside her dorm and then walked into the classroom where her Introduction To Journalism class was being held. She figured Logan would be in this class as well, but unfortunately while he was taking this course, he was assigned to the class period that took place later in the day. She looked at the classroom and marveled at how it was set up. It was very cool. Like stadium seating, but there were desk tops attached to the chairs. She placed her coffee and bag down on an empty desk and sat down in the chair. Other students started to come into the room and they took seats themselves. Some guy she didn't know sat next to her and she immediately felt creeped out once he started checking her out.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Uh, Jane." she said, not wanting him to know her real name.

"Well, you certainly aren't a Plain Jane are you?" he asked as he continued to eye her.

She was extremely grossed out now.

"Uh..." she said.

Suddenly, someone who wasn't supposed to be in the class, burst through the classroom doors, out of breath.

"Love!" he exclaimed. "We need to talk!" Finn said, going up to her.

"Uh, Finn. My class is starting soon. The professor will be here in ten minutes." Rory said.

"But Rory, you don't understand." he said.

"Her name is Jane." the guy said.

"I don't know what she told you, but her name is Rory." Finn said. "Now love." Finn said, turning back to her. "I have to tell you something." he said.

"What Finn?" she asked.

"I love you." he blurted out. Her eyes got wide.

'_What?' _she thought. "What?" she asked.

"I love you." he repeated.

"No, you love Paris." Rory corrected.

"No love, I love you!" he pleaded.

"Finn!" Rory heard Colin shout as he walked in. "What the hell are you doing man? You know how much I love Rory! Why would you tell her you love her?"

"Because I do!" Finn exclaimed.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Logan asked, coming in.

"Logan, I..." Colin said.

"Did you just tell my girlfriend you loved her?" Logan asked.

"Girlfriend?" the creepy guy asked.

"Colin, you love Steph." Rory said, still very confused.

"No Rory, don't you see!" he exclaimed. "I love you! It's always been you. I'm just with Steph because you're with Logan."

"I love you!" Finn added again.

"Ok, can you two just stop?" Rory asked, exasperated. "I love you too...but only like brothers!" she exclaimed. "Both of you know I love Logan." she said.

"I say we fight over her." Finn piped in.

"You're on!" Colin said as he 'flung' Finn against the professors desk.

"Hey! Stop fighting over my girlfriend!" Logan said. "Neither one of you can have her! She's _my_ girlfriend." Logan said as he tried to pry Colin off Finn. Once he had succeeded, Colin took the opportunity to 'punch' Logan in the jaw.

"What the hell, man?" Logan shouted.

"Stop it!" Rory said. "You guys are acting like kids!"

By now, everyone in the class was cracking up or just watching in pure enjoyment. It was a funny situation.

"Rory, tell Logan you don't really love him. You love me. Tell him." Colin said.

"I'm sorry Colin." Rory said. "I can't tell a lie. You know I love Logan." Rory said.

"No, you love me!" Colin said.

"No love, you love me!" Finn said.

"What is going on here?" the professor asked, coming into the room.

"Rory, tell me you love me!" Colin shouted.

"I don't love you!" Rory said, clearly becoming tired from the situation. "And what the hell are Steph and Paris going to think of this?" Rory asked.

"We think it's pretty damn funny." Steph said as she and Paris entered the room.

"What?" Rory asked.

Just then, the boys all took a bow as the class erupted in cheers and clapping. It was all a joke. Logan watched Rory's look of confusion change to one of understanding as she got what happened and then change to a look of anger before she stormed out of the room.

Screw her first class, she had to go think of something that would get them back.

---

A/N" so, you like? Entertaining? I thought it was. Lol. It's my take on another way the Pushkin joke could have gone. Lol. So, the prank war begins. If anyone has ideas for pranks, please submit them in a review. I have a few ideas of good pranks, but if you give me more, that means the war lasts longer and you get more humorous chapters before the major drama sets in. Hehe. I'm so evil. Lol. So, please review. Tell me your thoughts and give me ideas! Thanks so much! Review.


	3. Don't Get Cute

A/N: hello readers. Are you mad at me? Please say no. lol. I'm extremely sorry this took so long, but blame school. I've said it before, I'll say it again. It's a bitch. I'm taking all Honors and AP classes this year, so I have hours of homework every night. So, during the week, I'll update when I get a chance, but I will always update on the weekends, unless I'm so over my head in homework that I don't get the opportunity. If that happens, I'll leave a message in my profile, or on my livejournal or blog. Enjoy the chapter. I hate myself for taking so long. Lol.

Disclaimer: nope. nothing.

**---**

**Chapter 3: Don't Get Cute**

Logan, Colin, Finn, Steph, and Paris walked back to the girls dorm after Rory left the classroom. She looked angry. They entered the dorm, but found it empty.

"Rory?" Steph called. Nothing. They were met with silence.

"Where could she be?" Colin asked.

Logan pulled his phone out and dialed her number, but got her voicemail.

'_Hey, it's Rory. After the beep, leave whatever message you want. Oh, and if this is Logan, baby, clean out your voicemail. It's full again. I can't leave you messages telling you how much I love you.'_ he smiled when he heard this. It was sickeningly sweet.

"Hey, Ace. It's me. Where are you? We're kinda worried. And I'll get right on cleaning out my voicemail. Consider it cleared. Love you too. Bye." After hanging up, he turned back to his friends.

"You two disgust me." Finn said with a smirk.

"Don't get me started on the topic of disgusting people Finn. You're at the top of the list." Logan said.

"Should we look for her, or wait for her to get home?" Paris asked.

"Let's wait a while, and if she's not home by dark, we'll look for her." Colin said.

The rest of the group nodded as they got comfy in the living room and turned on a movie.

---

It was close to nine o'clock at night and Rory wasn't back yet. Logan was worried. Where could she be? He called her phone again, but got her voicemail yet again. He sighed. Why wasn't she picking up.

"I think it's time to send out the search party." Logan said.

"I agree." Finn said. "I'm worried about love."

"Let's start looking." Colin said as they all got up and left the dorm.

---

They all returned an hour later, having looked at all the coffee carts, the pub, even a Starbucks. They couldn't find her anywhere.

"I'm really worried now." Logan said. "It's been almost six hours. Where they hell is she?" he said looking around the room. His eyes landed on Rory's bookshelf. "Shit." he mumbled. "How could I be so stupid?" he asked as he threw on his leather jacket and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Steph asked.

"To the library." he said.

All of their eyes widened. Why wasn't that the place they checked first? Guess they were a little slow that night.

---

Logan walked into one of Yale's many libraries. He searched through all the stacks, looking for Rory, but still didn't find her. He turned a corner and she suddenly came into view. He sighed a breath of relief and a small smile appeared on his face. She was asleep, slumped over all her books. She looked cute, but he knew he had to get her home to the dorm. She needed to sleep in her comfy bed, not sprawled out on a table in the library. He walked over and bent down.

"Rory." he said quietly as he shook her shoulder. "Ace, wake up." he said as he pushed some of the hair out of her face. He eyes fluttered open a few times before she lifter her head.

"Owe." she moaned as she rubbed her neck.

Logan let out a small laugh as he replaced her hand with his, gently massaging her neck.

"That's what happens when you fall asleep in the library." he said with a smirk.

"Don't get cute Huntzberger." she said. "I'm mad at you."

"It was a joke." he said.

"It wasn't funny." she said.

"Ace, c'mon. It was a little funny." he said.

"You embarrassed me." she said.

"No, I embarrassed me...and Colin and Finn." he said with a smirk.

"I thought I told you not to get cute." she said.

"So you think I'm cute, huh?" he asked.

"I love you, don't I?" she asked.

"So you love me _and_ you think I'm cute?" he asked, smirk still in place.

"Shut up." she said, getting out of her chair. "I'm too tired to banter right now. I need sleep." she said.

"C'mon. Let's get you home." he said.

"I hope you know you're sleeping in your own room tonight." she said.

His jaw dropped slightly. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me." she said. "I also hope you know this means war." she said, grabbing her stuff and leaving the library.

He watched her go, his mouth still partially open. He finally got his brain to tell his legs to walk and he chased after her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I have to sleep alone tonight?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Ah, Ace, that's not fair." he said.

"You should have thought of that before you planned this little prank. Have fun alone Logan. I'll see you tomorrow." she said before lightly kissing him. "Oh, and I meant what I said. This is war. Be ready. I'll get you. And it'll be when you least expect it." she said with a smirk before heading back to her room.

Again, he watched her go. If you asked him if he was scared, he'd tell you no. But he'd also be telling you a lie. He was scared. She was mischievous and some would say evil minded. He'd have to watch his back for a while. She was definitely coming after him. No matter how much he'd admit to just brushing off her threat, it would always be a lie. He was anxious. He was nervous. What _was_ she planning?

---

A/N: sorry it's short after not updating for a while, but I'll post more tomorrow. The next chapter will have the next prank in it. Again, if anyone has prank suggestions, please send them to me. I can always work off your ideas, even though I have a few of my own. Lol. Thanks!

Reviews are always welcome, and always appreciated. :)


	4. You've Been Ex'd!

A/N: hey guys. Here's the next chapter! Lol. Thanks for all the feedback on last chapter. I hope you all like this one:)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**---**

**Chapter 4:You've Been Ex'd!**

Logan walked back to his dorm in a huff. He didn't want to sleep alone. He was accustomed to always having Rory next to him. He entered the dorm and sat on the couch before turning on the tv. He sighed as he stared at the show that was on.

---

"Rory!" Steph said when her friend entered the dorm. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I fell asleep at the library." she said as she plopped down on the couch between Paris and Steph. Colin and Finn were still there too. Both were in one of the overstuffed chairs.

"Where's Huntz?" Finn asked.

"At your dorm." Rory said.

"He didn't wanna come back here?" Steph asked, confused.

"No, he did. But I told him he was sleeping alone in his own room to tonight." Rory said.

"Why?" Paris asked.

"Because of the prank the stooges pulled today. I still can't believe you two helped them." Rory said, pointing at Paris and Steph.

"Sorry, but it was too good to pass up on." Paris said with a laugh.

"It was really funny." Colin said.

"No it wasn't." Rory said.

"Yes it was."

"No."

"Yes."

"No.

"Yes."

"Get out of my dorm Colin." Rory said.

"Yes...Wait." he said. "I thought you were gonna say no."

"I outsmarted you. I can changed 'no' to 'get out of my dorm' and you agreed. Bye Colin." Rory said as she pushed him out the door.

Steph, Paris, and Finn were laughing.

"Now _that_, was funny." Steph said as she got up. "Ok," she said once her laughter died down. "I'm going to bed. Night guys."

"Night." they all said.

After she was in her room, Rory turned to Finn and Paris.

"Ok, I have a plan, and I need your help." Rory said in a hushed tone.

"You want us to help you?" Paris asked. "Why not Steph and Colin?"

"Who's more lovey-touchy with his friends? Finn, or Colin?" Rory asked.

"Finn." they all said in unison.

"Did you just talk about yourself in third person?" Paris asked Finn.

"I was answering the question." he exclaimed.

Paris rolled her eyes and turned back to Rory. "So what do you need our help with? And what does it have to do with my boyfriend's touchy feely-ness?"

"Ok, this is what we're gonna do..." Rory said, telling them her plan.

---

The next night they all met up at the pub. The plan was gonna go down that night. Rory knew Logan wouldn't expect it so soon. His face would be priceless. She saw him walk in and walk over to their table. He sat down next to her.

"Aren't you going to say hi to me?" she asked in sweet voice.

"Aren't you still mad at me?" he asked.

"You know I can't stay mad at you." she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and set her chin on his shoulder.

"You really aren't mad at me anymore?" he asked.

"Nope." she said before lifting her head and kissing him.

"I'm getting a drink." Finn said, standing up and heading to the bar.

"Me too." Paris said, following him.

"I think I could use a scotch." Colin said., getting up.

"Mm. Martini." Steph said as she stood up as well. "You guys want anything?"

"Coffee?" Rory asked.

"Me too." Logan said. Steph nodded as she joined the other three at the bar. "I missed you last night." Logan said.

"Aw, I missed you too." she said before kissing him softly.

"Do I have to sleep alone again tonight?" he asked.

"No." she said with a smile.

"Good." he said before kissing her.

Everyone returned a minute later with drinks.

"Thanks." Rory said as she accepted her coffee from Finn. She drank is quickly and felt something circular go into her mouth. She made a funny face.

"You ok Ace?" Logan asked.

She nodded her head as pulled out the object. She knew what it was. This was all part of the plan.

"Oh my God." she said when she looked at it. It was a silver band with a small diamond on the end. It was a ring she knew well. Her mom gave it to her after high school graduation. She thought it would be better to use this ring than the promise ring she received from Logan. He would recognize it. "Logan..." she started.

"What!" Finn exclaimed. "You think that's from him?" he asked.

"You mean it's not?" she asked in her fake confused voice.

"No love, it's from me." he said.

"Finn, why would you give me this?"

"Yeah Finn. You never give me any nice jewelry."Paris said.

"I love you Rory." Finn said.

"What?" Rory, Paris, and Logan exclaimed at the same time.

"It's true. I do." Finn said.

"But, we were joking yesterday." Colin said. He really was confused.

"I wasn't." Finn said. "I was telling the truth." He turned towards Rory. "Rory, will you marry me?" he asked.

"What about Paris?" Rory asked.

"I'll dump her." Finn said.

Paris started crying her fake tears.

"Well..." Rory said, thinking it over. "Ok. Sure Finn. I'll marry you."

"What?" Logan shouted.

"Sorry Logan, but Finn asked first. You gave me this ring last year," she said, holding up her hand. "but you haven't asked me yet. I _really_ wanna get married, like, now." she said.

"But...Rory." he said. He was at a loss of words. "I love you." he said.

"And I love you, but I need to get married soon." she said.

"Why?" he asked. He still wasn't getting this was her payback. Luckily she was witty enough to think of her answer right there on the spot.

"Because Finn is exotic, and he will give me beautiful, tan, babies."

"Babies?" Logan asked.

"Well I want kids some day." she said.

"Rory, you can't marry Finn." Logan said. "What about Paris? She's crying her eyes out right now. And what about me?"

"Paris will get over it and so will you." she said nonchalantly.

"But..."

"I'm sorry Logan." she said as she looked in his eyes. "But...you should really see your face right now." she said before laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"You've been Ex'd!" Finn said.

"Isn't that the thing Jamie Kennedy did?" Colin asked, still confused.

"Yes, but see he only uses the letter 'X.' I'm using 'Ex' as in the first two letters of exotic." Finn clarified.

"Wait, that was a prank?" Logan asked.

"Got you?" Rory asked as she gave him the bambi eyes.

He kissed her soundly before breaking away. "Don't ever do that again." he said.

"I won't." she said. "So, are we even now?" she asked.

"Sure." he said with a smirk.

But really they weren't. He was already plotting something in that pretty little head of his. And she would never suspect it because he wasn't giving anything away.

---

A/N: funny? I hope you think so. Thanks to **primesetter31** for the idea. I tweaked it a tad, but it's the same concept. Thanks again for all the reviews! You guys rock.

Reviews are always appreciated. Please send some:)


	5. This Isn't A Joke

A/N: sorry this took a while. I had to think about what I wanted to write. So, I hope people have been reading 'A House Is Not A Home' my new story. It's my first attempt at something kinda AU so I hope people like it. Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter. I really appreciate them, so, onto the next...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but all six seasons of GG on DVD.

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: This Isn't A Joke**

"I can't believe you pulled that off." Logan said that night as he and Rory were lying in bed. He was allowed to sleep in the same bed as her again.

"You doubted my payback skills?" she asked.

"No, I didn't doubt them, I just can't believe you fooled me." he said.

"I guess I'm just good like that." she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess you are." he said before kissing her. "Night Ace."

"Night Logan." she said before they both fell asleep.

* * *

Rory woke up the next morning and Logan was gone. She didn't like that. Sure she had gotten to go to sleep with him the night before, but this was the second morning in a long time where she had woken up without him. She frowned as she got out of bed and got dressed before going out into the common room. 

"Morning Rory." Steph said from the couch.

"Hey." she said. "Did you see Logan leave this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah, he left about an hour ago. Said he had something to do for his dad this morning."

"Oh, ok." she said. "He never mentioned anything to me about it." she said.

"Well, he said he'd be back to pick you up at noon for lunch."

"Ok." Rory said, looking at the clock. It was nine o'clock. That gave her enough time to do some homework before getting ready for lunch. She made some coffee and then went back into her room to work on a paper.

Steph smirked after Rory left the room and pulled out her phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?" he said after two rings.

"She fell for it." Steph whispered, so Rory wouldn't hear her.

"Great." Logan said. "I'll be there at noon."

"Got it." Steph said. "What time should Colin and I be at the club?"

"Around one."

"Ok. See you Huntz."

"Bye Steph."

Stephanie hung up and let out a small laugh. If Rory could get Paris and Finn to help her, then Logan could get Colin and herself. Yes, the teams had been picked, and the serious pranks were just about to begin.

* * *

"So where are we going for lunch?" Rory asked. Logan had picked her up five minutes ago and they were in the car now, driving somewhere. 

"The country club." he said.

"The club?" she asked, confused. "But, you hate it there." she said.

"I do not." he said. "I just hate having lunch with my parents there. With you I love it." he said with a smile.

"Whatever." Rory said. She had a feeling he was up to something. He was quiet the rest of the ride, and she found it strange.

They pulled into the parking lot to the Hartford Country Club a few minutes later and Logan opened Rory's door.

"Aren't you nice." she said before giving him a soft kiss.

He grinned and grabbed her hand as they walked into the club. "Table for Huntzberger." he said to the hostess.

"Right this way." she said as she led Rory and Logan to a table in a more private room. They sat down and started to scan the menu.

"The grilled chicken sounds good." Rory said.

"Get whatever you want Ace." Logan said.

A waiter came over a few minutes later and took their orders.

"So, are we just having lunch today, or is there a reason behind this?" Rory asked.

"Can't I just have lunch with my beautiful girlfriend?" Logan asked.

"Of course you can, but I feel you have something up your sleeve."

"Like a prank?" he asked.

"Well, you said last night we were even, but you were also smirking. I know how your mind works Logan, this isn't really over, is it?" she asked.

"What? No, of course it is Ace. Although I actually do have some news for you." he said.

"Does this have anything to do with why you were so quiet in the car?" she asked quietly. She thought something might be wrong.

"Yeah." he said "Look, Rory, I..." but he was interrupted.

"Huntz!" Rory heard Colin call. She looked towards the door and saw Colin and Steph come rushing in.

"I'm so sorry Rory." Steph said, hugging her friend. "I'm so sorry this is happening again."

"What? What's happening?" Rory asked after Steph let go.

"Wait, you didn't tell her yet?' Colin asked.

"I was just about to Colin." Logan said, a touch of sadness in his voice. Well, fake sadness.

"Tell me what?" Rory asked. "Logan, you're scaring me. Tell me what?" she asked again.

"Well, Steph told you I had to do something for my father this morning, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, he told me some terrible news."

"What?" she asked.

"I have to go to London again."

"What?" she asked.

"He's transferring me to Oxford so I can go to school and do some work at one of his London papers."

"Are you serious?"she asked, tears coming to her eyes. No, he couldn't leave again.

He saw the tears in her eyes, so he decided to end the prank early. He was actually going to drag it out further, but it had to end here. She was crying.

"No." he said.

"What?" she asked, confused. "But you said..."

"I know what I said, but...surprise?" he asked. "I just pranked you."

"What? Are you kidding me? Logan, that's the most hurtful prank you could ever pull." she said.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I guess I thought it would be funny, but it wasn't. I didn't think it would make you cry. I thought you'd figure out it was a joke. I mean, you kinda almost did earlier." he said.

"Ok, if you wanted to pull a prank, fine, but this? Logan, how could you not think I'd get upset? Do you not remember how bad it hurt me last year when you actually did leave?" she asked, the tears streaming a bit. They weren't necessarily tears of sadness, but more like tears of anger.

"I know it hurt you last year." he said.

"Then why would you bring it up again? Why would you make me think it was happening again?" she asked, angrily.

"I don't know." he said quietly. "I'm sorry." he said as he tried to pull her into a hug. She pushed him away.

"No." she said. "This isn't something you can fix with a hug. This hurts, Logan, even if it isn't real. Even if you aren't really leaving, it hurts to think you are." she said.

"Rory. I'm really sorry." he said.

"No." she said. "That won't work Logan. This won't work." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"This, you and me. It won't work anymore. This prank, this took it to far. I can't be with you anymore. It's to much. You thought you wouldn't hurt me with this, but you did. You really hurt me." she said. "We're over." she said quietly.

Colin started to laugh. "Good one Rory. Boy, you really got him back quick."

"Colin, I'm not kidding. This isn't a joke." she said as she took off her promise ring and set it on the table. "We're really over." she said before leaving the room.

"What just happened?" Logan asked, stunned. His jaw was slightly hanging open.

"She broke up with you." Steph said, not believing it. "She really broke up with you."

Logan felt hollow now, and it was not a good feeling.

* * *

A/N: right, so flame me if you must, but I swear this has a reason. Don't hate me too much, it'll get resolved before chapter ten. Probably in the next two or three. I'll start chapter six now, so I don't leave you guys hanging for a week. Lol. I finished all my weekend homework so I have the rest of the nigh to write. So, I hope you liked it even if it made you mad. Lol. I just had to do it. It's time for a little drama. Lol. 

Reviews are always welcome and so very appreciated. :)


	6. Why Do You Always Make Everything Worse?

A/N: thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: Why Do You Always Make Everything Worse?**

Logan drove home that day in a daze. Did Rory really break up with him? Was he really holding her ring? Was it really not on her finger?

Yes. Yes, to all of those questions. He felt like crying, but he couldn't, no, he wouldn't. Huntzberger men didn't cry. They hardly ever got watery eyes. Just because the love of his life broke up with him, didn't mean he was going to cry. Right? He wasn't going to cry. No, he wasn't going to. He didn't want to. It made him seem weak. But maybe, at this moment, he was weak. He was shattered. He was hurt. And he was shocked. He never meant for this little prank war to go this far. Sure only three pranks went down, but he knew Rory was right. His was the most hurtful, because what he was pranking about had actually happened before. But he couldn't help but think Rory broke up with him for another reason. He just didn't know what the reason was.

---

After Rory left the room, Steph followed.

"Rory?" she asked.

Rory's tears turned into sobs. She felt terrible now. She had just broke up with the love of her life. She felt so stupid. "Hi Steph." she said between sobs.

"We're so sorry Rory. We didn't mean for this prank to hurt so much."

"Well it did." Rory said quietly.

"I'm so sorry." Steph said again as she hugged Rory. "But, why break up with him?"

"Because that hurts Steph." Rory said. "He hurt me and he promised to never intentionally hurt me."

"But, that wasn't intentional. It was a joke."

"A hurtful joke Steph. I guess Prank wars aren't as fun as people say they are. They suck. Someone always end up hurt."

"Rory, is there any other reason you did this? I mean, besides the fact that the prank hurt."

"Maybe." she said quietly.

"Why, Ror?"

"Can you take me home Steph?" Rory asked, trying to change the subject.

"Will you tell me this other reason when we get there?" Steph asked. Rory nodded. "Ok, come on. Let's go." Steph said as she steered Rory towards her car.

---

"Ok, spill." Steph demanded once they were settled back at the dorm.

"I have worries Steph."

"About what?" she asked.

"That he won't want me anymore." she said quietly.

"What do you mean, Rory? Logan loves you. He loves you more than he loves anyone else."

"He does now. But what happens when he finds some college girl who's prettier and skinnier, and smarter than me. I see the way girls look at him Steph. They want him, and who's to say he won't want them?"

"Rory, when you and Logan are walking around campus or whatever, and other girls are ogling him, does he pay any attention to them?"

"Well, no."

"Does he even look at them?"

"No." Rory said quietly.

"Is his attention always on you?"

"Yes." she said as tears came again.

"Then why break up with him when deep down you know he doesn't want anyone but you?"

"I don't know." she said. "God, how can I be so stupid?" she asked.

"You aren't stupid hun, you're just scared. And maybe a little insecure."

"I can't believe I did that." she said quietly. "I can't believe I ruined the best thing I've ever had."

"You can get it back. You can get _him_ back."

"No I can't." she said. "He'll be to hurt. He really won't want me anymore."

"Oh, Rory." Steph said with a sigh. "You just don't get it." she said quietly.

---

Logan entered his dorm quietly.

"Hey mate. Wow. Why the long face?" Finn asked.

"Rory broke up with him." Colin said.

"Thanks, Colin." Logan said bitterly as he walked into his room and shut the door.

"Why did she break up with him?" Finn asked.

Colin sighed. "He pulled a prank that hurt her."

"Damn pranks." Finn said. "Someone always gets hurt."

Colin sighed again and nodded his head.

---

"You wanna watch movies?" Steph asked. "It'll make you feel better."

"I just wanna wallow Steph. I'll watch movies if they're sad movies."

"No way. We're only watching comedies. I'm not going to let you wallow."

"Steph, I need to. Why won't you let me?" Rory asked, angrily.

"Because once you wallow, it's like it's over for good, and I refuse to believe it is. You two will work this out. You always do. You always work things out after you fight."

"Steph, this is really over. Just let me wallow already."

"No Rory. I'm not letting you. Besides, I hid all the sad movies an hour ago. There's no way you'll find them."

"They're under your bed aren't they?" she asked.

"Damn." Steph exclaimed as she walked into her room. "You're too good." she said before closing the door and locking it, making it so Rory couldn't come in and retrieve the movies.

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later so Rory went to open it. When she did, she was shocked at who she saw.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"What, I can't come visit you?"

"No." she said shortly.

"Oh come on Rory. I'm not gonna try anything. I have a girlfriend now. I just wanted your opinion on something." Rory looked at the man in front of her.

"Fine. Come in Jess." she said, stepping aside to let her ex boyfriend enter.

"Nice place." he said.

"Yeah, thanks. So, what do you want?"

"Here." he said handing her a small book.

"What is this?" she asked.

"And here I thought you were smart, going to Yale and all. It's a book." he said with a smirk.

She let out a small laugh. "Ok, I can see that, but what's the purpose of you bringing me this book?"

"Well, you're it's inspiration. Or, at least it's author's." he said.

"Wait, did you...did you write this?" she asked.

"Remember at the wedding rehearsal you said I could major in leaving if I ever graduated high school and got into a college?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, I'm not majoring in leaving, but in literature." he said.

"You got into a college?" she asked. "But...how?"

"Well, after I left Stars Hollow, I re enrolled in a New York high school. I took a few night classes as well as the regular day classes and graduated on time. I got into NYU and I wrote this for a creative writing class." he said, motioning to the book. "The professor loved it, so he showed it to some publisher who wants to publish it."

"Wow, Jess. That's amazing. I knew you could do something great if you actually tried." she said with a small smile.

"Thanks." he said.

"So, you said you have a girlfriend?" Rory asked. He nodded. "Wanna tell me about her?"

"Sure." he said. "Her name is Allysa. I met her in school. She's really great."

"Sounds like it." Rory said.

"So, uh, where's Logan?" Jess asked.

"Logan, is kinda out of the picture."

"What did he do?" Jess asked, getting mad.

"Nothing, really." she said. "I mean, he thinks it's all his fault, but it's really about my own insecurities. I mean part of it is his fault. He pulled a really hurtful prank, but I feel like we're going to reach a point where he won't want me anymore."

"Rory, how could any guy not want you?" Jess asked.

"I don't know." she said quietly.

"Well if I was Logan, I know I'd never let you out of my sight. The one mistake I made while we were dating." he said.

Rory laughed. "Jess, you made a lot of mistakes while we were dating."

"Yeah, ok, maybe I did." he said with a small laugh. "But letting you get away was the worst." he said.

"Yeah well, I realize he doesn't want anyone else now. I talked to Steph about it, but I know he won't want me back. I hurt him when I said it was over. His face looked so broken. I didn't know I could hurt someone so bad." she said as tears fell.

"Hey." he said softly as he pulled her into a hug. "It's ok." he said as he stroked her hair.

Rory felt weird in his arms. He wasn't Logan. He wasn't making her feel comforted. He was making her feel awkward. It seemed like he was getting to much joy out of this hug. She felt him kiss her temple, but it didn't stop there. He started placing kisses down the side of her face and onto her neck and collarbone. She tried to push him away.

"Jess, stop." she said once she finally got away from him. "You have a girlfriend, and I have..."

"No boyfriend." he said with a smirk.

"No, I have something I need to work out with Logan."

"Rory, come on. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that." he said.

"I didn't." she said. At that moment he moved closer to her and kissed her on the lips. She pushed him away.

"Stop." she said. "This is wrong. You have a girlfriend, and I have Logan."

"You don't have Logan." Jess said.

"Yes I do. I just have to fix things between us."

"You said he won't want you anymore."

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." a voice said from behind them.

Rory turned to face the door and saw Logan standing there. How long had he been there? How much had he heard? How much did he see?

"Logan..." she said.

"He was kissing you." Logan said.

"I pushed him away." Rory said.

"He still kissed you."

"I don't want him." she said.

"You know, I came over here to apologize but I don't think I need to anymore." Logan said.

"Logan, I'm so sorry." Rory said.

"About what?" he asked, his voice rising. "About the fact that you broke my heart this morning, or about the fact that you were kissing your ex boyfriend?" he shouted.

"Hey what's...whoa. When did _you_ get here?" Steph asked, coming out of her room. She was pointing at Jess, but everyone was ignoring her.

"Maybe I should go." Jess said.

"No, stay." Logan said. "I'll go."

"Logan." Rory said.

He shook his head and left.

"God, why do you always make everything worse?" Rory shouted at Jess.

"Me?" he asked, a bit offended.

"Yes, you!" she shouted. "You know what? If you hadn't shown up, he would have come over and we would have talked, worked things out. But no! You had to show up at the worst moment. You had to kiss me and make this worse!"she yelled "Here! Take your stupid book and get out." she said throwing the tiny novel at him. He picked it up before glaring at her.

"You know you'll come running to me." he said.

"Go home to your girlfriend Jess! Leave me alone. I don't love you. How many times do you have to hear that before you _actually_ move on!"

Jess turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Rory sobbed a little. Things had gone from bad to worse.

"Rory, are you ok?" Steph asked.

"No."

"What are you gonna do?" Steph asked.

She got a determined look on her face as he sobs subsided. "Fix this." she said as she grabbed her jacket and left the dorm.

* * *

A/N: there we go. I hope you all like that chapter. More drama! Yay! Lol. That was so fun to write. So, I'm thinking resolution next chapter, because I hate having them broken up for a long time. I have also decided to not write chapter three of 'A House Is Not A Home' tonight, and going ahead and writing a third chapter for this story, because I know exactly where this is going now. So, I hope you liked it! 

Reviews will be welcomed with open arms. Lol. They will also be given a nice home and be treated with bunches of love. Lol. :)


	7. It’s Always Been You

A/N: thanks for all the reviews. You guys make me smile:)

Disclaimer: nope. nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: It's Always Been You**

Rory walked quickly out of Branford to see that it was raining cats and dogs. It poured as she made her way to the boys dorm. She got there, soaked to the bone, her clothes stuck to her body. She knocked on the door furiously, but no one answered. She knew if Colin or Finn were there they would let her in, so they must have been gone, but she knew Logan was there. She could just tell. She banged on the door some more.

"Logan please!" she shouted. "Please let me in. It's raining and I'm soaked and I'm cold. Please, just let me in." she cried. Her tears started to mix with the rain as water streamed down her face. "Please." she said again, but a little quieter. "I'm so cold."

Logan was indeed the only one home. He heard her cries but he wasn't sure if he wanted to let her in. He honestly didn't expect her to come so soon. He figured she'd make out with Jess some more. But she wasn't. He knew she wasn't even making out with him in the first place. He's heard and seen just about everything. When he got to her dorm, he opened the door quietly and just stood there, watching. He wondered what Jess was even doing there in the first place. He saw Jess hug her, and start kissing her. He felt like throwing up when he saw that. Jess was kissing his girl, _his_ Ace. But then she pushed him away and said didn't enjoy it. Logan felt more sick when Jess kissed Rory's lips. He knew she didn't want any of it, but he couldn't help but let the jealousy take over. He yelled, and then he left. And now she was wanting to talk and he still wasn't sure if he should let her in. He heard her mutter how cold she was and that sealed the deal. He had to let her in. He couldn't let her get sick. She may have broken his heart, but he still loved her more that anything. So, he opened the door, and his heart broke even more. There she was, soaked. She was shivering, and he could hear her teeth clinking together. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her into his arms and into the dorm.

She felt his arms go around her and the tears continued to come. She cried into his chest, getting him even more wet. He stroked her wet hair, calming her.

"I'm sorry." she muttered.

"I know." he said quietly.

"Logan, I'm so cold." she said as she shivered some more.

"C'mon." he said as he led her to his room. He wanted to get her into dry clothes first so she didn't get sick, so he got out some of his Yale sweats and set them on the bed. He stripped her of her jacket first and hung it on the hook that was nailed to his door. She was shaking more now, colder from the loss of her jacket. He helped her out of her jeans and t shirt and info the sweats. She was still cold, but the shivering had subsided due to the warm, dry clothes. He pulled her into another hug, and rubbed her back, trying to create more heat. "Better?" he asked quietly. He felt her nod against his chest. She wasn't crying anymore, so that was a good sign. He didn't want to let go of her, but he knew they had to talk. He tried to move away, but she just held onto him tighter. "Rory, let go." he said.

"No." she said quietly.

"Rory, we have to talk."

"I know." she said. He tried to move away again, and this attempt was a success.

"What happened this morning?" he asked.

"Something terrible." she said.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"Because it hurt so much, Logan. My heart literally hurt when you said you had to go to London again. And then, you say it's a joke. You pranked me. That made it hurt more, because you promised to never intentionally hurt me."

"I didn't think I was." Logan said quietly.

"I know. And that's why I hate myself for being mad at you. You didn't know what you were doing. Just like a little kid. I love you Logan. I feel so stupid right now. I ruined the best thing I ever had. Our relationship means so much to me."

"Do we even have a relationship anymore?" he asked sadly.

"Of course we do." she said as she hugged him. His arms wrapped around her and his head fell onto her shoulder and he turned so his face was in the crook of her neck. She stroked his hair. "We'll always have something." she said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"I love you Ace." he said into her neck before placing a gentle kiss on it.

"I know. I love you too."

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Are we still broken up?" he asked.

"Do you want to be?" she asked, fearing he'd say yes.

"Of course not." he said.

"Then break up over." she said with a small smile. He smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her.

"There was more, wasn't there?" he asked after they broke away.

"More to what?" she asked.

"More to this morning." he said. "More to the break up. I mean, I know now how bad that prank hurt you, but there had to be more, Rory. Please tell me."

"I was worried." she said.

"About what?"

"That after a while you wouldn't want me anymore. You'd want some tall leggy college girl like they want you. I see them look at you Logan. They fall all over you."

"But I never pay any attention to them. I don't want them Rory, I just want you. You know I do, so don't think I would ever want to be with someone else. It's you. It's always been you." he said before kissing her.

"I love you." she said after breaking away.

"I love you." he said back before kissing her again.

* * *

A/N: problem fixed. Lol. Sorry it's short, but I felt that was a good place to end. So, I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for all the previous reviews! More later. 

Reviews are definitely welcome and definitely appreciated. :)


	8. So Unexpected

A/N: hey guys. Sorry this took a while. Homework is a bitch. I think I've said that before. Lol. Here's chapter 8. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: nope. nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: So Unexpected**

"Can I ask you something?" Rory asked. She had just broken the silence. She and Logan were watching t.v. and lying on the couch.

"Of course you can."

"Can I have my ring back?"

He smiled as he got up from the couch and walked into his room. He came back out a minute later, her ring in his hand. After sitting back down on the couch, he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her softly.

"You know my finger felt bare without this." she said.

"Does it feel bare now?" he asked.

"Nope." she said before kissing him.

---

Jess was walking around the Yale campus getting drenched from the rain, but he didn't care. He was thinking of ways to be with Rory again. As far as he knew, she wasn't back with Logan yet. An idea hit him as he walked past the library so he immediately turned around and headed back to Rory's dorm. Little did he know, she wasn't there.

---

Rory's phone rang a few minutes later and she moved to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello dear." her grandmother said.

"Hi grandma." Rory said. "What's up?"

"Rory, can you come to dinner an hour early this week?"

"Uhm, sure grandma. What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if we could start dinner early so we can finish early. I have a benefit to go to around nine, but I still wanted to have dinner."

"Yeah, ok. It's no problem. Do you want me to call mom and tell her?"

"That would be wonderful if you could."

"Ok. I'll call her now. See you Friday grandma."

"Yes, see you Friday. Goodbye dear."

"Bye." Rory said before hanging up. Rory found it a little odd that her grandmother was going to a benefit so late into the night. They all usually started at seven, not nine. Was there really even a benefit?

"Hey Logan?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is there some elite benefit party this Friday?"

"No." he said.

"Then why would my grandmother tell me there was?"

"I don't know." he said. "Maybe there's something in New York? I know there's nothing going on around here, but I guess there could be somewhere else."

"Hm. This is a little weird." she said before dialing her mother's number.

"Hello?"

"Mom."

"Rory!"

"Hey, listen I just got a call from grandma, asking us to come to dinner an hour early this Friday."

"Really? Why?"

"She said there was some benefit she had to go to at nine, but I asked Logan, and he said there wasn't anything going on Friday."

"Hmm. Weird."

"That's what I thought. You don't think something's going on, do you?"

"I don't know hun. All I can say is going an hour early means leaving an hour early, and I love that idea. It means Luke and I can get home early enough that Charlie won't get fussy in his car seat. He get's like that when we're out late."

"Yeah. Well ok. I guess I'll see you Friday at six, instead of seven."

"Ok, I'll see you sweets. Love you."

"Love you too mom. Bye."

"So what does your mom think?" Logan asked her.

"She doesn't really know either." Rory said. "So, are you coming this week?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes." she said with a pout.

"Then I'll come." he said with a laugh before kissing her.

"You know, we should never break up again." Rory said.

"We tried it. Didn't work out so well." he said before kissing her again.

"No. Definitely didn't work." she said between kisses.

"I think we're one of those couples who are supposed to be together forever." he said.

"Mhm. I agree."

"So it's agreed upon? Never going to break up again?"

"Never." she said.

"Good." he said before adding another kiss to the day's count.

---

"Do you think she wanted us here early so she can torture us, or something?" Lorelai asked. They were all standing in front of the door to the Gilmore household.

"No." Rory said. "She does just fine torturing us when we're here at seven."

"That is so true." Lorelai said before ringing the bell.

"Hello everyone." Emily greeted as she opened the door herself that night.

"Hi mom." Lorelai said.

"Hey grandma." Rory said.

They all hung their coats on the coat rack next to the door and walked into the living room to have drinks before dinner.

"So what's new mom? Where's dad?"

"Out of town." she said.

"That's what's new, or that's where dad is?" Lorelai asked jokingly.

"That's where your father is." Emily said bitterly as she glared at Lorelai.

Lorelai looked at Rory. 'Someone's in a mood.' she mouthed.

'Yeah.' she mouthed back while nodding her head.

"Dinner is served Mrs. Gilmore." the maid said.

"That you Elsa." Emily said, going into the dining room.

"What's with your grandmother?" Logan whispered to Rory.

"I don't know." Rory whispered back. "She seems upset about something."

"Yeah." Logan said.

"Hey mom, you seem a little upset Dad being gone." Lorelai said, being the brave one, trying to find out what was wrong.

"Yes well your father and I are have been having some problems." Emily said.

"What you mean?" Rory asked.

"Your grandfather and I are separated." Emily said before taking a bite of salad.

Shocked faces looked at her. This was so unexpected.

* * *

A/N: definitely unexpected! Lol. not exactly my best, but it's late. sorry it's short. I don't know where this came from, I was just writing and it came out. A bit of drama. Should be interesting. Lol. Oh, and more with that Jess drama next chapter. That'll be fun. Lol.

Review please! They're always welcome. :)


	9. Did I Mention I Don’t Want To?

A/N: sorry. I'm terrible, I know. I've just had so much school stuff lately. I had two project to do last week, plus three tests and a quiz to study for. Tonight is actually the first night since like, the first day of school that I've had no homework and nothing to study for. I wanted to write this sooner, but I had no time. Sorry for the delay, and please enjoy. I know some of you were upset that I made Richard and Emily separated, but I needed some drama. Lol. It'll work out. It always does with me. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue me. Lol.

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: Did I Mention I Don't Want To?**

"I'm sorry, did you say separated?" Lorelai asked once she found her voice.

"Yes." Emily said.

"But...why?"

"I have my reasons Loreali."

"Care to share them?" Lorelai asked with a dry laugh.

"I don't think it's any of your business."

"Uh, I think as your daughter, it is my business to know why my parents have separated after almost forty years of marriage."

Emily sighed. "He's never around anymore Loreali."

"That's no reason to kick him to the curb!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Oh Loreali." Emily said with a glare. "I did not kick him to the curb. When he returns from his trip, he'll be living in the pool house."

"Grandma, you have to have a better reason for doing this." Rory said, joining the conversation.

"Rory, your grandfather has been leaving late at night, and having random lunch dates."

"So?"

"So I suspect he's seeing someone else."

"Like who?" Lorelai asked, not believing any of this.

"Pennilyn Lott." she said bitterly.

"Mom, we haven't seem her since I was fifteen and you invited her to the Christmas party."

"Yes well she called the other day, and invited your father to lunch, which he attended. And I did not invite her to the Christmas party." Emily said.

"She was there, wasn't she?"

"Of course she was there. Her husband Stephen was working with your father at the time. We invited him, and he brought her along."

"Mom! Did you really think the man would leave his wife at home?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Well I hoped he would leave her home." Emily said before taking a sip of her wine.

"That's not very nice mom."

"Well, would you be very nice if you thought your husband was cheating?" Emily shouted, losing her temper.

Loreali was silent for a minute. "It was still mean mom." she said quietly before eating more of her dinner.

The subject was dropped as Luke, Loreali, Rory, and Logan continued to eat. Emily was clearly delusional in thinking that one lunch meant he was cheating. Sure that's all it takes sometimes, but not with Richard Gilmore. He would never cheat on his wife.

---

Rory returned to her dorm later that night with Logan in tow. She opened the door and flicked on the light only to see the answering machine flashing. Logan sat down on the couch, and she pressed the button, playing the message.

"_Rory, it's me. Jess. Look, I really want to talk to you. I thought maybe we could have dinner tomorrow night. I have something to ask you about. I need to do this in person. Please, call me. The number's 754-8756. Bye."_

Rory stared at the machine as the message played. She erased it immediately. She didn't want to meet with him.

Logan sighed form over on the couch. "Will he ever leave us alone?"

"No." she said sadly. "I don't think he will."

---

Rory had one Saturday class that weekend and when it was over, she got a coffee from the cart closest to the classroom, and headed back to the dorm. When she turned a corner, she felt someone grab her arm and drag her into a secluded corridor.

"Leave me alone!" she said when she saw who it was.

"You never called me back."

"The 'leave me alone' should let you know why. I want you to leave me alone!" she said before turning to leave. But he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I really want to talk to you. Why can't we just have dinner?"

"Several reasons." she said. "A, I don't want to. B, Logan. C, I don't want to. D, you're and ass, and E, did I mention I don't want to?" she exclaimed.

"You and Logan aren't together."

"Yes we are." Rory said.

"When did this happen?"

"After you kissed me and he left. I had to fix it. I love him to much not be with him. Breaking up with him was the stupidest thing I've ever done, and I'm glad I was able to rectify the situation before either one of us did something incredibly stupid."

"Rory, I wanna marry you." Jess blurted out.

"What?" she shouted.

"That's what I wanted to ask you. I love you, and I know deep down, you still love me."

"No I don't Jess. How many different ways must I say it, before your thick head actually gets it? You don't listen Jess. If you just payed attention to anything I said, you'd listen and not just hear. It is so clear that I don't want to be with you. I have a boyfriend. A boyfriend that I adore, and love more than anyone. I don't love you. I never did." she said. And with that, she walked away, leaving him to stand there, speechless.

She walked back to her dorm and dropped off her books before heading over to see Logan. She knocked on the door, and he opened it a minute later. Before he could say anything, she hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened?" he asked, knowing something was up.

"He cornered me by the coffee cart." she said, her voice muffled.

"Can I hit him again?" Logan asked with a small laugh.

"No." she said with her own laugh.

"Are you sure? Because I can make it hurt. Leave a bruise."

"You don't have to Logan."

"What did he say?"

"That he wants to marry me."

"Can I _please_ hit him again?" he asked.

She laughed. "No." she said before giving him a soft kiss. "I took care of it. I yelled...loudly." she said with another laugh.

"Damn. I wish I could have seen it."

She hit his chest playfully. "Can we forget about him please? Let's just watch movies."

"Ok." he said as he led her to the couch. He made some coffee and popped in a DVD before joining her.

She laughed when the menu came up.

"What?" he asked.

"You wanna watch Veronica Mars?"

"It's a good show."

"You just like it because there's a guy named Logan."

"He kind reminds me of me." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, he is kind of a smart ass."

"Hey!"

"Oh c'mon. You know you're a smart ass sometimes."

He pouted slightly and she kissed him. "Press play please." she said with a sigh.

He smiled before starting the disc's episodes, happy he got his way.

* * *

A/N: you like? Again, sorry it took so long. So, one of my friends got me hooked on Veronica Mars, and I'm now in love with the show. Lol. I do think the two Logan's have some similar qualities, so I decided to include that in the chapter. I watched the season 3 premiere and it had me laughing so many times. I'm currently watching the first season DVDs and it's freaking amazing. Lol. I love LoVe. (Logan/Veronica) As he said, they're Epic. Lol. So, I hope you liked the chapter. I should have something up for my other story tomorrow. And, the Richard Emily separation won't last long. I'm already thinking up ways to get them back together. Lol. Thanks so much for all the previous reviews! I love them all. 

Reviews are always welcome. :)


	10. An Obligatory Psychotic Jackass

A/N: sorry, sorry, sorry. I feel bad. I have been lacking with the updating and I apologize profusely. School is hell, and I would have updated yesterday, but I had to take the PSAT in the morning, and then I had Homecoming last night. It was a blast, let me tell ya. Me and about seven of my friends all went to dinner and then the dance. So fun. Ok, anyway, here's the next chapter. Oh, and italics are lines from episodes of Veronica Mars taken from I don't own them, but I do love them! Lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: Every School Has An Obligatory Psychotic Jackass**

_**Logan:** Hey, Veronica Mars. _

He jumps off the car.

**Logan:** Do you know what your little joke cost me?  
**Veronica:** Well, I'm pretty sure you won't be getting your bong back.

Logan swings the crowbar and takes out a headlight. Veronica flinches. Logan grins and twirls the crowbar.

**Logan:** Wrong answer. Would you care to guess again?  
**Veronica:** Clearly your sense of humor.

Logan takes out the other headlight.

**Logan:** Nope. You're usually so good at pop quizzes. No, the correct answer is my car. That's right. My Daddy took my T-Bird away. And you know what I won't be having. Fun, fun, fun.

"If you ever smash my headlights in, I'll kick your ass." Rory whispered. She and Logan were still watching Veronica Mars.

"You wouldn't be able to." he whispered back.

"Are you calling me weak?" she asked, faking offense.

"Yeah." he said, smirking at her.

"Fine, I'll have Finn kick your ass."

"I'd like to see Finn try."

"It can be arranged." Rory said, a little too sweetly, before turning back to the t.v.

---

After watching a few more episodes, they turned the t.v. off and went to get in bed. "So I've thought of some more ways that me and Logan Echolls are alike." Logan said.

"What's that?"

"We both have asshole fathers. Although, mine never did beat me with a belt. He was at least that nice. Or, that busy where he didn't have the time."

"Logan." Rory said. "Your father isn't always a jackass, and he would never beat you with a belt. He's done some awful things, but he's also done some really nice things."

"Ok, so maybe he has been nice on a few occasions. It was probably because he got laid though."

"Logan!" she exclaimed as she laughed and swatted him playfully."

"What? I bet that's what made him happy enough to let me off the hook about returning to London last year." he said with a smirk and a small laugh.

"You are such a jackass." she said with a laugh before kissing him.

"You know, every school has an obligatory psychotic jackass. Am I Yale's?"

"No." she said with a laugh. "But you are mine." she said before kissing him again.

"Wait, so you do think I'm psychotic?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Just go to sleep." she said before kissing him, and closing her eyes.

---

They woke up the next morning and got up to go to breakfast. Rory got a call just as they were being seated at a diner not far from Yale.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"I need help."

"Mom?"

"That would be me. Ok, you need to help me get my parents back together."

"Mom, you know I want grandma and grandpa to work this thing out, but I don't think our meddling is the way to do it."

"Rory, come on! Help me, please." Loreali asked in a sweet voice.

"You're pouting, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! Now come on, please help me."

Rory sighed. "Fine. I'm having breakfast with Logan, and when I'm done eating, I'll come down to Stars Hollow so we can plan."

"Oh, I already have a plan. I just need you to help me execute it." she said wickedly.

Rory laughed. "Ok. I'll see you in about two hours."

"Ok. Bye hon. Love ya."

"Love you too mom." she said before hanging up. "Guess I'm going to Stars Hollow after breakfast."

"Want me to come?" he asked.

"Wanna help get my grandparent's back together, and listen to my mom's crazy plan?"

"Uhh..."

"That's what I thought." she said with a laugh. "You stay here. I'll be back by dinner."

He smiled at her before glancing at his menu.

---

After breakfast, they drove back to Yale and Rory got in her car to go to Stars Hollow, not expecting the crazy plan her mother concocted.

* * *

A/N: sorry it's short. I'm still figuring out where to take this. I pretty much have it down, but I'm still working on some bits and pieces. I think I'll try and update again tomorrow since it's been so long. I don't know. You guys vote. 

Would you rather have...

1. Chapter 11 of Afterboom,

or

2. Chapter 11 of A House Is Not A Home

Vote please, and the winner will be what's updated tomorrow, because I know I won't have time to do both.

Thanks so much for all the previous reviews. I love them all. Please, send some more, as they are greatly appreciated. :)


	11. A Party?

A/N: hey guys. Sorry for taking so long. Here's chapter 11. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**---**

**Chapter 11: A Party?**

"Mom?" Rory called as she walked into her Stars Hollow home.

"Hey kid!" Lorelai said as she walked down the stairs.

"So, what's this plan?" Rory asked as she plopped down on the couch.

"Well." Lorelai said as she sat next to her. "I was thinking we get them together in the same room, and then lock them in there." Lorelai said, an evil grin on her face.

"Mom! No. That's mean."

"But it needs to be done!" Lorelai exclaimed. "My parents are not the type to be separated. They have that rare forever love. We have to get them back together."

"What about throwing some sort of party?"

"A party?"

"Yeah. Like, for all their Yale alumni friends. It could be at their house. We'll invite their friends, and they'll have to be near each other all night."

"What if they say no?"

"Trust me. They won't say no."

"What if _one_ of them says no?"

Rory sighed. "Then we can lock them in a room together."

"Yesss!" Lorelai said with a wicked grin. Rory just laughed and shook her head.

---

"So how exactly do you plan on getting both of your grandparents to agree to having this party at their house?" Logan asked. Rory had returned to Yale a little over and hour ago, and had just finished informing him of the plan.

"I'll tell them it's a Yale Alumni party, and technically it will be."

"I hope this works." Logan said.

"Yeah. Me too."

---

"No, no, no. I will not attend a party with your grandfather there."

"Oh come on Grandma!" Rory begged. "It'll be fun."

"Why should I go Rory?"

"Well...because it's at your house." she said sheepishly.

"It's where?" Emily practically screamed into the phone.

"Your house." Rory said again, a bit hesitant.

"I don't appreciate you volunteering my home for this party young lady."

"I know. I'm sorry grandma, but I thought you wouldn't mind. I thought you'd like the chance to throw another amazing party and show up all the ladies in the DAR."

"Well." Emily said, pondering it. "It would be fabulous, wouldn't it?"

"Of course it would."

"Alright." Emily said with a smile. "I'll start planning right now. For this Saturday, right?"

"Yes." Rory said with a smile.

"Ok dear. I'll see you Saturday night."

"Bye Grandma." Rory said before hanging up her phone.

She sighed before facing Logan on the couch. "That took some work." he said with a small smirk.

"I got her to agree, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but it took a while."

"Well if it had been face to face it could have gone a whole lat faster. I would have used the eyes. Grandma can't resist the eyes." Rory said, smirking.

"No one can resist the eyes, Ace." He said with a laugh.

"Well that's kind of the point of them." she said still smirking.

"So, what exactly do we have to do for this party?" he asked.

"You just show up. I'll take care of all the meddling."

"Yeah, you and Lorelai." he said with a laugh.

She hit him playfully before giving him a quick kiss and settling into the couch to watch the movie that was playing.

---

A/N: ok, this is not my best at all, and it's really short. I'm having some writers block on this story so if anyone has any ideas past the upcoming party, then please let me know. I could use a few ideas. I don't want to put this on hiatus, and I won't, but it probably won't get updated as often as A House Is Not A Home. Sorry. So, thanks so much for all the previous reviews. I appreciate them so much. Please send some more. I need a bit of help. Lol. :)


	12. This Giant Honk Fest!

A/N: sorry for taking so long. There was major writers block, and I'm still not completely over it. Sorry. So, I think I know what's happening for this chapter, and as sad as it is to say, I'm thinking the next chapter will be an epilogue. I know that sucks since Kill Me Now was 40 chapters, but I have absolutely no more ideas for this other than what I'm thinking right now. So, again, I'm sorry. Please enjoy the chapter, and I'll hopefully have the epilogue out tomorrow. Thanks so much for the reviews and ideas. I give credit to **rawrrry** for the events in which Richard and Emily get back together. It was so funny that I threw my idea out the window, and went with hers instead. It's a slightly tweaked version of what she suggested, but the concept is the same. So, thanks **rawrrry**. You helped me a lot:)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

Chapter 12: This Giant Honk Fest!

It was the night of the party and Rory arrived at her grandparents house alone. Her mother and Luke were running late because they forgot Charlie's diaper bag and Logan's father had wanted to discuss something with him so he was coming a little later.

She rang the bell and waited for someone to answer. To her surprise it was Emily.

"Rory!" she exclaimed. "Come in, come in." Rory walked into the house and set her coat on the hook by the door. "What a pretty dress." Emily gushed.

"Thanks grandma."

"Would you like a drink dear?"

"Yes please." Rory said as she followed her grandmother to the bar.

"I think there's too much blue."

"Grandam, it's for the Yale alumni. There can never be to much blue."

"Well, I suppose not." Emily said before ordering Rory a club soda. "So, where's your mother and Luke?"

"They're on their way. They forgot Charlie's bag, so they had to go back home. They should be here soon."

"And Logan?"

"His father wanted to talk to him about something. He should be here soon too."

"Alright. Well, I see some guests I have to greet. I'll see you later dear."

Rory nodded as she took a drink of her club soda.

"Excuse me, Rory?"

Rory turned around to see a guy slightly taller than her with dark hair and dark eyes.

"That's me." she said.

"Hi, I'm Jordan Chase." he said with a smile as he held out his hand. She shook it. "My mother told me you'd be here. She thinks we'd be perfect for each other." he said, still smiling.

"Does she?" Rory asked

"Yeah. Uh, how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Can I freshen your drink? Maybe get you something a little stronger?"

"No, that's ok."

"Why? Do you get a little crazy when you drink."

"Yeah, that's it." she said sarcastically.

"Listen, I was wondering..."

"Rory, hey. Sorry I'm late." Logan said, coming up and putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek before turning to Jordan. "Hey man, thanks for keeping my girl busy til I got here. She might have left, and that would have been bad." he said with a small smirk.

"Wait, you're with him?" he asked Rory.

"Yep." she said with a smile. "Going on two years."

"Then what the hell am I doing here?" he muttered as he turned and walked away.

"Hi." Rory said once he was gone.

"Hi." Logan said before kissing her.

"So, how was the meeting with your dad?"

"Not to bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He just wanted to talk about when I was going to take over for him."

"Really? And that went well?" she asked skeptically.

"Surprisingly yes." he said. "We both came to the decision that after college, I'd shadow him some more in New York and take over for him when I'm 25."

"That sounds like a pretty good deal." Rory said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. Plus, when I take over for him, my permanent office can be wherever I want."

"Are you gonna keep it in New York?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes." he said before kissing her.

"Where are you gonna live?" she asked.

"Well, I was hoping that _we_ could live in the penthouse my family has up there."

"You want me there with you?"

"Ace, of course." he said, giving her a light kiss. "I love you, and I want you by my side."

"Then I'll be there." she said before kissing him.

---

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed later that night when she finally found her daughter.

"Hey, mom. Where have you been?"

"Well, you know about the bag situation. So, we're getting onto the highway to come here and there was this car in front of us."

"Oh no. There was a bumper sticker, wasn't there?"

"Yes! It said 'Honk if you like to scuba dive."

"So you honked?"

"Don't I always?"

"Right."

"So, I argued with Luke for five minutes about honking before just reaching over and doing it myself."

"That doesn't really explain the hold up, though."

"Right, so I honked, and then the driver of the car started to honk, so I honked again, and it was this giant honk fest! And then traffic ended up getting held up."

"From all the honking?"

"No, overturned vegetable truck." Lorelai said, being completely serious and then taking a sip of the champagne she had. "So, where's Logan?"

"He went to get us drinks. Where's Luke?"

"Showing off Charlie." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Well, he is very showoff-able." Rory said with a smile.

"That he is."

---

Logan left the bar with two glasses of champagne, shaking his head in disbelief. Richard Gilmore was sitting at the open bar...drunk. He had never seen Richard drunk in his entire life.

"Hey." he said, joining Rory and Lorelai and handing her a drink. "You'll never believe who the very drunk person I ran into at the bar was."

"Finn?"

"I said never believe."

"Oh right. Who then?"

"Your grandfather."

Lorelai nearly spit out. "I'm sorry. Did you just say my father is drunk at the bar?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I have to see this." Lorelai said as she grabbed Rory and Logan and dragged them closer to the bar. They got there just in time to see a slightly staggering Emily sit next to Richard.

"Come here often?" they heard her ask with a giggle.

"Oh, my mother is drunk too." Lorelai said with a wicked grin. "This is just to good."

"I live here." Richard answered gruffly.

"Really? Me too!" she said giddily.

"Wanna go somewhere quieter?" Richard slurred.

"Oh yes. There's a wonderful study."

"I know." Richard said as he stood up and took her hand. He quickly kissed it before leading Emily away.

"Do you think they know they're drunk and hitting on each other?" Rory asked.

"Who cares! This is hilarious!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Looks like we won't have to medal and lock them in a room together after all."

"Yeah, they're locking themselves in a room together." Rory said.

"Dirty!" they said in unison.

---

Rory, Lorelai, and Logan continued to watch the study door for signs of Richard and Emily. They emerged from the study about an hour after going in there, laughing and holding each other while sharing a kiss every few steps.

"I think they're back together." Logan said.

"Maybe they worked things out." Rory said.

"Maybe they did the dirty." Lorelai said.

"Mom!"

"What? It could've happened!"

"Yeah, but that's not something I want to think about!"

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry for making you think about your grandparents having sex."

"Oh, eww. Did you have to actually say it?"

"Yep." Lorelai said, grinning wickedly.

---

"Lorelai! Rory!" Emily said as she and Richard approached the group of three.

"Hey mom."

"We have some news." Richard said.

"Yes. We've reconciled." Emily said with a smile.

"That's so great." Rory said, hugging each grandparent.

"Yes, well, we're still a bit tipsy, but once we got into the study, we realized we were in there with each other, and we discussed a few things the best we could. We'll talk about everything else in the morning. But we just thought you'd like to know we're together again."

"Well, thanks for telling us mom." Lorelai said. "We're glad you guys worked things out."

"Yes, so are we." Richard said with a goofy grin as he kissed his wife's cheek.

---

A/N: so, was it ok? I'm a bit skeptical about this chapter. I like most things about it but I'm not sure on a few things. Let me know what you think. Thanks so much for all the reviews, and again, sorry it's taken so long.

Review please:)


	13. An Amazing Thing

A/N: hey guys. Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I'm glad you all liked last chapter. So, this is the epilogue. I know, sad, but again, I'm out of ideas for this. So, enjoy, and leave a little feedback at the end. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

Chapter 13: An Amazing Thing

8 Years Later...

"Rory! Come on. We're gonna be late." Logan called up the stairs.

"I'm coming." she said as she made her way down the stairs of the penthouse they shared in New York. "Ok, lets go." she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

"So, you ready for this?" he asked once they got into the car.

"Am I ready to see Finn and Paris get married? No way. I mean, I know they love each other, but I never expected Finn to actually get married. Ever."

"I know what you mean." he said as he continued to drive to the hall where Finn and Paris were getting married.

---

"Love!" Finn slurred. "Come, dance with me, the newly married man."

Finn and Paris had a nice ceremony and were now married. "Sure Finn, let's dance." Rory said.

"Hey, keep your hands where I can see them." Logan joked. "I don't want them all over my wife."

"I'll behave." Finn said.

"You better." Paris said jokingly.

---

"Congratulations Finn." Rory said, once they were dancing.

"Thanks love." he said. "And I think congratulations are in order for you too." he said, smiling.

"Finn, what are you talking about."

"Baby Huntzberger." he whispered with a smirk.

"Finn! How did you find out about that?" she hissed.

"Paris talks in her sleep."

"Great." Rory said with a sigh.

"I swear I haven't said anything to anyone."

"Hey, Rory!" Colin said, coming up to give her a hug. "I heard the news! Congrats on the baby."

"Well, except Colin." Finn said.

"Finn, you better not have told Logan."

"He doesn't know?" Colin asked.

"No. I'm going to tell him tonight."

"So who exactly knows?" Colin asked.

Flashback

"I can't believe this." Rory muttered as she paced the bathroom floor.

"It'll be ok Ror."

"Steph! How will it be ok? This is so unexpected! We didn't plan this."

"Rory, come on. It's not like your in college. You're married, and you have a job. God knows you and Logan have plenty of money, so stop worrying." Paris said, trying to calm her.

"What if he freaks out?"

"He won't." Steph said.

"What if he does?"

"He won't." Paris said, a little more forcefully.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He just won't, ok?" Steph exclaimed. "We've all know Huntz since we were babies. He over reacts sometimes, but he's not going to freak out Rory. Calm down."

Rory took a deep breath. "Ok. I'll be calm." She was quiet for a minute. "Oh my God, I'm having a baby." she said, breaking her calm state and becoming completely terrified again.

End Flashback

"Just Paris and Steph. Well, now the two of you as well."

"So, you're definitely telling him tonight?" Finn asked.

"Yes."

"Good, because he needs to know." Colin said.

---

"Ace, are you ok?" Logan asked as he watched his wife pace in the bedroom.

"Fine." she said, stopping and looking up at him. He was standing in the doorway with two cups of coffee in his hand. He offered her one and she accepted it, but didn't drink any. She set it on the end table next to the bed and paced a little more.

"Are you sure? You didn't drink any of your coffee."

"I'm pregnant." she said quickly. She silently cursed herself. She wanted to build it up a little, and here she blurted it out.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." she said again, a little slower.

"What?" he asked again.

"We're having a baby."

"Say it again."

"We're having a baby."

"One more time." he said with a small smirk as he placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer.

"Logan..."

"Ace..." he mimicked.

"Logan, we're having a baby."

He smiled before kissing her deeply. "This is great."

"You're happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"I don't know. This is kind of a scary thing."

"But it's also an amazing thing."

Rory smiled. "You know what? It is." she said before kissing him.

She moved out of his grip and went to get the coffee she had placed on the end table and placed it next to her lips.

"No way." he said before she could take a sip. He grabbed it from her and started for the kitchen.

"Logan!" she called.

"No Ace. Our baby is not going to have two heads!"

"But then there's more to love!"

"No way."

"Logan." she whined as she followed him to the kitchen. His faint laughter was heard as she got closer. She was smiling the whole time. He was just looking out for her. And she loved him for that.

---

A/N: and that's it. I hope you liked it. I wanted to end on a funny/happy note. Lol. Maybe a one shot could be written to accompany this. It would be a few more years into the future, but after that, this is finite. Lol. So, review please. Even if you never have before, a review for the last chapter would make me eternally grateful. Thanks so much! I love you all:)


End file.
